


Вопросы вооружения

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Назир впервые видит Агрона голым, ну, то есть без сублигарии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы вооружения

\- Агрон, не ты ли первый кричал, что нам не хватает оружия?- Он говорит это не слишком громко, но гулкие своды мраморной купальни усиливают звук. Так что все оборачиваются на это замечание, прозвучавшее очень отчетливо в короткий миг тишины.  
\- Да, а разве я не прав? – С мокрыми волосами, прилипшими ко лбу и ресницами, кажущимися от воды длиннее, чем есть, он мигом растерял свою обычную суровую грозность.  
\- По-моему ты отлично вооружен, - Назир улыбается Агрону и смотрит вниз, туда, где вода увеличивает и без того немалое достоинство. Остальные, кто тоже забрался в шикарную ванну, уже тихо смеются, отворачивая лица. Да уж сложно не смеяться, когда грозный Агрон так трогательно удивляется, вскинув брови домиком.  
\- Я да, - начинает он медленно, очевидно смысл фразы и особенно взгляда Назира, постепенно начинает доходить до него, - но остальные…  
\- Эй, мы посчитаем это оскорблением! - Уже не скрываясь ржет Донар и другие следуют его примеру. Агрон тоже опускает взгляд на воду и смотрит так, словно видит себя впервые. На небритых щеках проступает совершенно по-женски нежный румянец, но обиженное сопение звучит уж очень по-мужски. Назир даже начинает опасаться за целость своих зубов, поэтому спешить успокоить вспыльчивого германца.  
\- Я хотел сказать тебе что-то приятное, а не наоборот, - шепчет он Агрону на ухо и тот смотрит на него как-то совсем странно, не понять, что может означать такой взгляд.  
\- Может быть, но теперь у меня встал, - так же шепотом, хотя на них уже не обращают внимания и болтают о чем-то своем, отвечает Агрон.  
\- О, эту проблему легко решить, - Назир оглядывается на плещущихся в воде товарищей, - в другом месте.


End file.
